The Mentalist
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Love is a mental game to say the least. Sasuke is all about the mental game with him being smart and all. But what if his intelligence is the one thing that can't impress the one person he wants to impress. Hes trying to get the attention of the student council president. The one way to get his attention is to work under him but how does he get his attention with his brother around
1. Chapter 1

The Mentalist

In the beautiful town of Konoha there is this 14 year old boy named Sasuke Uchiha, yes that would be me. I have pale skin dark charcoal eyes and black bluish hair. I lived in Konoha my whole life. I keep seeing this boy in town and he is only ever out at night. There he is again. He has beautiful blonde hair. He is always with a woman he looks around 18. I always wonder what he does with all those different woman. I bet your wondering what I am doing out so late. Well I always go out to eat with my friends. My parents died when I was eight and my brother is never home so I go out even though he don't want me too. Plus its summer break and it will be over in a week and this is my only time to spend time with my friends.

"Hey Sasuke why you dazing off?" Kiba asked. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Then he has these weird triangles on his face that he draws on for some reason.

"Nothing" I said.

"We have been calling you for a while now" Shikamaru said. He has brown eyes and his hair is a dark brown with it being held up in a high ponytail. He looks lazy but he is really smart and perceptive. My other friend that happens not to be here tonight is Neji. He has long brown hair down to the middle of his back. Its always in a low ponytail and his eyes make him look blind but believe me he has amazing eye sight.

"Sasuke we should have a party at your house since your bro ain't around" Kiba said.

"Kiba you realize if I say I am going to have a party it will get around the whole village and brother will kill us" Sasuke paused. "Or I would." Me and them laughed.

"Well let's head home" Shika said.

(1 week passed)

"Sasuke what are you thinking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just keep thinking about someone" I said being honest with my best friend.

"That blonde guy you kept staring at yesterday" Shikamaru said. I looked at him shocked but why am I surprised like I said he's perceptive. "It's okay. Kiba didn't notice you staring at the blonde" Shikamaru said comforting me.

"Don't tell Neji either" I said. Shikamaru just nodded. I knew he wouldn't but I had to clarify it.

"Speak of the devil isn''t that the blonde coming on the train" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah that is" I said. 'He's wearing our uniform' I thought.

"Sasuke he's wearing our uniform I wonder what year he is. Were only first years." Shika paused then looked at me "You should stop staring at him man. He kind of looks older than us." Shika said.

I stared at the blonde some more. He was about 5'8". He has bright scruffy blonde hair. His body is built like he works out and is into sports. He had his hood on and his headphones. I am curious about him and I don't know why. He looks about my brother's age. I glanced at him one last time and his eyes caught mine. I couldn't break the gaze his beautiful blue eyes caught my dark eyes.

"Sasuke" Shika called me out the blue eyed trance.

"Hn" I looked at my friend.

"Here comes Kiba and Neji and they seem to be fighting already" Shika said.

"Figures. You know Kiba ain't no morning person and Neji ain't a patient person" I said and we laughed at them as they approached us.

"What you guys laughing about? Neji asked clearly already irritated.

"You guys" Shika said bluntly.

"Why?" Kiba grunted as he sat down next to Shika.

"Because your fighting and it's only the first day for us" I said.

"Well I am irritated that you guys told me to pick up the idiot knowing damn well I am not patient at all" Neji said sitting next to me.

"Hey! I am not an idiot" Kiba yelled across me and Shika to Neji.

"Shush man don't scream on the subway" Shika said.

"Yeah idiot" Neji mumbled.

"That's it" Kiba jumped up to attack Neji. Neji jumped also knowing it was coming. I got in between them so it wouldn't get out of hand. There my best friends but there annoying. This is why I rather hang out with just me and Shika. I must have got up at the worst possible moment because the subway shifted and we all fell. They fell onto their seats but me I fell on the mysterious blonde for the first time I actually heard his voice.

"Are you okay?" the blonde said looking at my eyes again. I nodded. I couldn't get my voice to work or my body for that matter. "That was close you almost hit your head." the blonde said. I noticed he was standing so he stood to help me. I got my composure again which I don't know how I did and pulled away from him. He let me go immediately.

"Thank you." I said to him. The blonde just smiled at me and sat back in his seat putting his headphones back in his ears. I looked at my friends and they looked shocked accept Shika of course. Shika just smiled.

"You good?" Shika asked.

I nodded. "You guys fight on the subway again I will beat the hell out of you both" I said glaring at both of them. They both nodded there head. Our stop came soon after that and we all got off. The subway stop was only three blocks away from our school. As we walked toward the school I watched the blonde he was already near the gate already. I wanted to catch up to him and see what grade he is in.

"What's the rush Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he noticed my strides were getting faster.

"Just want to know if were all in the same class. I am going to go up ahead and check. Meet you guys there." I said as I ran off. I ran to the gate to see if I would see the blonde and I did. He was by the senior boards looking. He didn't look for long because he was in 4A. I looked at the freshman board and notice Kiba and Neji were in different classes.

"So what's the verdict?" Neji said.

"Neji your in 1B. Kiba your in 1D. and me and Shika are in 1A." I told them.

"That's bullshit" Kiba said then looked at his class sheet and spotted someone that made him smile. "Woohoo! Who cares if I'm not with you guys I'm with Hinata" Kiba screeched.

"WHAT?!" Neji screeched looking at the board.

"Well since we all know let's go to morning announcements" Shika said lazy. I looked around to see if I could see the blonde again. He was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw my brother Itachi pull up. He walked to the board then walked away. Then the blonde appeared again and walked straight to my brother with a beautiful smile.

"Hey Shika save me a seat. I want to talk to my brother real quick" I said. Shika looked around to see the blonde talking to Itachi then nodded. I walked over to them. The blonde spotted me first and smiled. Then my brother turned to me and glared.

"Little brother, I see you got to school on time since you left me at home" Itachi said bitterly. Before I got to answer him the blonde did.

"Come on Itachi he wanted to be with his friends" the blonde said for me.

"I would have took them too" Itachi said still glaring at me. Then I returned the glare.

"No you wouldn't. You don't even like Kiba" I said.

"Oh come on little brother. I just wanted to take you to your first day of school like I did when you were in elementary and in middle school. And we could have put him in the trunk" Itachi said with a light smile. I felt my cheeks warm up from his embarassing statement.

"No" is all I said before I looked at the blonde to see him still smiling at us. "Oh and thank you for earlier. I never got your name, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." I said and held out my hand. Both of them looked shocked by my sudden directness toward the blonde.

"It was no problem and my name is Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde said as he reached to shake his hand. He gave me a warm smile then let go.

"What hapened earlier little brother? What did Naruto help you with?" Itachi said worried.

"Kiba and Neji were fighting I stood up to stop it then there was a sharp turn and I fell over and Naruto caught me before I hit my head." I said. It was weird that my brother and Naruto were friends they seemed like two different people on the social bar. But then again Kiba hangs out with us and we are all smart and he's not.

"Oh really" Itachi glanced at Naruto and Naruto just stood there with no expression on his face. "Ok little brother you should get going your announcement starts in two minutes and we need to get going Naruto" Itachi said.

Naruto chuckled "Yeah cause no Uchiha can be late Itachi" Naruto said laughing. What is that suppose to mean?

Itachi glared at Naruto "Shut up Naruto" Itachi said pushing him. Naruto just kept laughing at their inside joke.

"Later" I mumbled. What is with their relationship? I hate saying _**THEIR**_. I got to the announcement and sat in between Shika and Kiba. Neji was by Shika.

"Can you believe were in highschool now?" Kiba said.

"No. I can't believe you made it in" Neji said teasing Kiba. That was when the announcer came in.

"Hello students. Welcome to Konoha Highschool. This is where your going to be for the next four years" the announcer said as I tuned her out.

"Don't remind me" I heard Kiba say as she said we will be here for four years which I chuckled about. Then I looked toward Shika and Neji. Shika was sleep and Neji was hell bent on listening to the whole announcement. I started listening again when I heard her mention the student council and remembered my brother and his rival were president and vice president though my brother told me he is friends with him now unlike their freshman year.

"Your student body President and Vice President Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha" the announcer said and then stood to the side. Naruto came to the podeum.

"Thank you Sensei Kurenai. Welcome freshman. I came up here to inquire you about the whole student council this year will be graduating and that we are having a shadowing of who wants to take our places. We will all be having one person shadow us after freshman elections so if you want to take part in the student council let it be known." Naruto paused.

Wait did he say he was the student council president that's who Itachi was talking about in his freshman year.

"We basically want someone who wants our positions to shadow us for the whole year. You will be learning what we know we will be guiding you then when we step down you will take over. Itachi is there anything I left out or do you want to tell the rest?" Naruto spoke threw the microphone but didn't seem to care. My brother stepped into view and started to speak.

"The President and Vice President spot will only be for people who have high grades. So if your interested afterschool come to the student council office. That will be all for us. Have a good first day freshman" Itachi said as he walked off the stage with Naruto following behind him. Before Naruto went off the stage I noticed he was looking through the freshman until he saw me and he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks go warm. Was he really looking for me? Then I saw my brother slap him in the back of his head and he just laughed and shrugged then they sat down next to each other. They look really close I want what Itachi has with Naruto. I know just the way to get close to the blonde. I have to become student council president.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone.. I haven't posted from this story in a while. It is one of my harder stories because I have to look up student council things because I never went to a school that had it, but it was fun to do.**_

* * *

The assembly ended and all the freshman were heading out the auditorium. I saw my brother and Naruto at the door talking to freshman and shaking their hands. Me and my friends started walking toward the door too. Shikamaru and I were walking ahead next to each other and Neji and Kiba were behind us arguing. We finally got to the door where my brother was at with Naruto.

"Hey little brother and Shikamaru," Itachi paused as Neji and Kiba walked up to us, "Hey you two." He said as he looked at them two.

"Hey Itachi," Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba said at the same time.

"How did you guys like the announcement?" Itachi asked.

"It was a drag," Shika answered.

"Oh Shikamaru everything's a drag for you." Itachi said.

"It was enlightening," Neji said. Itachi smiled at him for his response.

"It was boring," Kiba said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad or boring with me on stage." Naruto said walking up to us with a smile on his face.

"Naruto," I said and looked to him. Blinded by his beautiful smile that I never see when I see him at night times.

"So, how was my presentation for you, Sasuke?" Naruto said staring only at me.

"It was boring until you and my brother got on stage. So, your my brother's rival then?" I said only talking and staring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed out loud smiling brightly showing all of his teeth. "Haha. Oh my so your brother talked about me." Naruto said then looked at Itachi, "Itachi, you still mad about our freshman year?" Naruto said looking at Itachi to get his answer. Itachi glared at me and then at Naruto. "Don't glare at us," Naruto said with a grin on his face. Naruto looked back at me, "you going to try and run for presidency?" Naruto said as he smiled.

"He sure is," Shikamaru said as he grinned at me. Itachi and I looked at Shikamaru surprised.

"Really?" Naruto looked at me then smiled. I nodded my head in agreement. "That's good to know," Naruto said with a smile directed toward me.

"Okay little brother come sign up when you have a chance. We have to go now, Naruto." Itachi said and pulled Naruto along. I was getting irritated by those two and Shikamaru saw it too.

"We should get going to class too since it's the first day and were not all in the same class." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," we all agreed. We all started walking to our classes. Kiba and Neji walked in their classes. It was me and Shikamaru alone again in the hallway.

"So, what made you say I was going to run for presidency?" I said looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't even look at me.

"You know and you know I know that you were going to run for it." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

I smirked from my idea, "you are going to be my vice." I said smirking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at me shocked like I discovered another world.

"Hell To The NO!" Shikamaru said loud that it shocked me.

"Oh yes you are," I said still smirking.

"What do I get out of this deal?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will bring you food every day for a whole month." I said knowing that would get my friend's attention because he loves home cooking from my house, especially my cooking. "Anything you want," I added knowing I got him to agree.

"Troublesome, fine." Shikamaru grunted and complained but agreed to the deal.

"Now, we got to get Neji and Kiba involved too." I said knowing Shikamaru would agree with that too. He would want them to suffer like him in his eyes.

"I have a plan for that," Shikamaru said and then we finally got to our class.

"Welcome," the teacher said walking toward all the kids walking in the class. "My name is Iruka sensei and there will be assigned seats just look for your name." the teacher said. It sucked because I was sitting far away from the windows and away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru was sitting by the window looking out at the clouds.

"We will be spending the first day getting to know each other. I have a survey for each of you to do. Each of you will pick a partner then you will talk to other groups and get to know each other. Now pick the person you want to be with and get to know others around you." Iruka sensei said to us.

I walked up to Shikamaru immediately he seemed to have the same idea because he was walking toward me also. So he was listening and not daydreaming out the window.

"You were actually listening to your surroundings?" I asked Shika as I walked up to him.

"I had to pay attention because I didn't know what was going to happen." Shikamaru said.

I just chuckled and shook my head at him. All of sudden two girls walked up to us. I knew one it was Sakura Haruno a bubbly pink haired girl her hair went up to her shoulders with green eyes, she didn't really talk to me before but that was because I was never interested in talking to anyone other than my friends. The other girl I didn't know but she had long light blonde hair and her eyes were a dim blue unlike Naruto's. Both girls seemed really close to each other.

"Hey Sasuke and Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Hn," I grunted.

"Hey," Shikamaru said.

"This is my best friend Ino Yamanaka." Sakura gestured toward her.

"Hello Ino," both of us said. We both just wanted to get this over with.

"I heard you're going for president. Are you?" Sakura asked me. I nodded my head yes. "Oh good, can I be you're vice?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Shika is going to be my vice," I said and noticed that Shikamaru nodded with me in agreement. Then a guy walked up to us. He had black hair and pale skin. His hair an in a bowl type of haircut.

"Hello, my name is Sai. I hear your going to run for president I just want to let you know that I am going to run for president also and you will lose against me." This Sai character said to me with a fake smile on his face. For some reason in made me want to hit him.

"If you say so," I said and walked away with Shikamaru behind me.

"What a weirdo and troublesome situation." Shikamaru said sitting down next to me. The bell for first hour being over finally happened and what a relief that was. We got to go out the class for a little awhile to wander and that's exactly what me and Shika did.

"Hey look your brother," Shika said to me pointing toward a field. I looked and saw a class outside.

"They must be in gym," I said and started walking off until I spotted blonde and my head turned rather quickly that I could have gotten whiplash. I just watched him as he ran around the field. Wow his body is glistening and his beautiful smile just shining in the sun. Wow, he is just flat out beautiful. That's when I noticed he was looking back at me while he was moving the ball around the field, he moved flawlessly. Then he flashed me a smile and I turned my head to break eye contact. I couldn't help that I was blushing now because of it.

"Let's get out of here," Shikamaru said knowing I was uncomfortable because I was blushing.

We walked to our next class in silence. It was an elective class which happen to be gym class also so we were heading to the locker room when my brother's class was leaving. The best thing about elective classes is that all the four classes are together, so I am with Kiba and Neji too. When we walked toward the locker room we noticed seniors handing out uniforms to every student, a male for the boys and a female for the girls. After we got our uniforms we were told to go and change then we will be assigned lockers.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said.

I bit my lip out of nervous habit, "hey Naruto," I said looking away from him because he still had no shirt on.

"Come on Naruto get your shirt and uniform on." Itachi said walking to Naruto not noticing me until he came from around the lockers. "Oh hey little brother," Itachi said as he seen him.

"Hey Itachi," I said looking at my brother and then glancing at Naruto's body.

"But Itachi I like when my shirt is off and so does a lot of other people." Naruto said glancing at me. I decide that is the best time for me to walk away before shit gets weird.

"Bye Naruto and big brother," I said walking away fast with Shikamaru.

When we got away from them I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Shikamaru eyeing me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"I think he likes you. He keeps flirting and making passes at you." Shikamaru whispered.

I bit my lip in a nervous reaction and turned back to see my brother and Naruto. They were in the same place I left them arguing about Naruto not putting on his uniform. That is when Naruto caught me staring again and he smiled at me.

"Fine Itachi I will get my uniform on." I heard Naruto say and saw him walk to the bathroom.

"Okay seniors hurry and get out the locker-room so the freshman can get ready and get their lockers." The teacher said. "My name is Gai sensei. We will be setting you up with your gym lockers. Naruto or Itachi do you have time to help me give them their locker numbers?" Gai sensei asked.

Naruto ran out the bathroom before my brother could answer "hell yeah I can help you," Naruto said running up to the teacher.

"Okay your full of youth so you can help." Gai sensei said and handed him locker pins and locker numbers. Then he walked up to Itachi and gave him another part. "Itachi, you will have class 1C and 1D. and Naruto will have 1A and 1B." Gai sensei said and walked off. They both nodded to the teacher and went to the two groups that we were put in.

Me, Neji, and Shikamaru stood next to each other to wait for are numbers and are lockers.

"Hey guys, how was your class?" Neji asked me and Shikamaru.

"They're fine so far but it's troublesome." Shikamaru said. I just ignored them while I stared at Naruto waiting for him to give us our information.

"Hey Hey," Kiba said in my face.

"What?" I said and pushed him out my face.

"What were you thinking about?" Kiba said still in my face.

"Kiba get the hell out of my face." I said. I was glad when Shikamaru spoke.

"Why are you over here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Itachi already gave me my stuff. That reminds me I have to get ready and get out of here. Catch you guys when you get your stuff." Kiba said as he walked away.

"Hyuuga?" Naruto called out. Neji stood forward by Naruto.

"That's me," Neji said.

"Here is your information, all you have to do is get ready then go to the gym." Naruto said and continued with the rest of class 1B.

"You should stop daydreaming when you look at him because people are starting to notice who your staring at." Shikamaru whispered to me.

"I couldn't help it. For the love of God, he was standing in front of me with no shirt on." I whispered back to him. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Nara?" Naruto called.

"That's me," Shikamaru said lazy.

"Here you go," Naruto said and walked away. He was kind of cold toward Shikamaru which is unusual because he always seemed to be full of smiles.

"I will meet you out there." Shikamaru said and walked off. I nodded him off. There were a few more names being called before my own.

"Sasuke," Naruto said walking up to me with a warm smile on his face. "Here is your information," he said handing me my information. I grabbed my information and looked around to see that no one was in here accept me and Naruto and probably Itachi.

"Thanks," I said and was about to walk away when Naruto's voice stopped me.

"Sasuke," he called out to me.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at him.

"What are you doing after school today?" he asked me.

"I might be with Neji and Shikamaru today." I said honestly.

"Not your Kiba friend?" Naruto asked.

"No he's busy today." I responded. "Why?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and your brother." Naruto said. At first I was happy until he added my brother.

"Nah maybe next time," I said and then walked off.

Too bad I could have got to know him better but I didn't want to hang out with him and my brother. Their relationship alone already irritates me.

"If you change your mind call me." Naruto said giving me his number then walked off.

"So, when are you going to come in the gym?" I heard a lazy voice say.

"Why are you here?" I asked Shikamaru. I was actually extremely glad it was him and not Kiba.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Shikamaru said walking up to me.

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and my brother today." I said wanting to tell him how I felt in little words.

"And you didn't like that he wants your brother to hang out with you and him, like him wanting to hang out with his best friend and his best friends little brother is a surprise." Shikamaru said.

"I hate it when you do that Shika." I said irritated because he called me out on my irritation with the subject at hand.

"Calm down, your just lucky Kiba didn't come in here like he wanted too." Shikamaru said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah definitely," I said and we started to walk to the gym.

Kiba ran up to us when he saw us and so did Neji.

"Where the hell have you been Sasuke? You were taking forever you asshole." Kiba said irritating me further.

"Shut up you moron," I said pushing him out of my face.

"What was taking you so long anyway?" Neji asked irritated by being stuck with Kiba for so long.

"My name was the last on the list remember." I said raising my eyebrow at them.

They all looked at me like they forgot then I remembered even class 1B was called before me.

"Stop looking at me like that. Let's get this class over with." I said and walked to where the teacher was with them following me.

Class was over as quick as it started and I was glad about that because I didn't want to be in gym today. After gym was over the classes had went by quick. Kiba said his goodbyes to us because his older sister was outside the school waiting for him, before we left we made it so we signed up for me to run for student body president and signed Shikamaru for vice. Now me, Neji, and Shikamaru all walked out the school after we went to our lockers. As we walked out the building I saw Naruto walking with my brother to his car.

"Sasuke, what's going on with you and that blonde your brother is hanging out with?" Neji asked looking at me.

"Nothing is going on with me and him. Why?" I asked. Damn now he is starting to notice.

"You don't have to lie to me Sasuke. I don't care about what you guys do on your spare time. It does bother me that Shikamaru knows and me and Kiba are in the dark about it though." Neji said.

"Naruto has been in the area we go by to eat and when I saw him on the train I didn't know what to expect then I found out he was the guy my brother has always talked to me about. It just caught me off guard." I said half speaking the truth hoping he would by what I said.

"Oh," is all Neji said as we walked toward the library.

We were heading to the library for a while before we went to go eat at our usual place.

"Man I am tired," Shikamaru complained.

"I don't care about sleep I am hungry." Neji said.

I had to agree with Neji I was starving. "I want some rice and steak but with some tomatoes." I said.

"Would if your brother finds out we go to this area all the time?" Neji said curiously.

"I have no idea I probably will get in trouble for it. Grounded probably," I said casually.

We went into the district my brother hated and the first thing I heard was a loud laugh that sounded extremely familiar. I looked around and noticed Naruto with my brother pulling him along. My brother seemed irritated more than I ever seen him before. Naruto in my opinion kind of looked drunk.

"Hey isn't that your brother and his friend?" Neji asked looking toward them too.

I nodded and pulled Shikamaru and Neji's arm so we didn't get seen because I didn't want to get in trouble.

"The irony in us seeing your brother in the exact place he doesn't want you in." Neji said.

"Shut up we got to get out of here before he sees us." I told them and pulled them out of view.

We had to hide behind a building before they saw us but when I looked back to see if they were gone I saw my brother still pulling Naruto away from the district but I noticed Naruto's eyes found mine and he gave me a warm smile like he knew it was me. When they were completely out of sight we walked out from behind the building.

"That was close," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah let's go and eat now." Neji said.

I stood there for a second because I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Stop thinking about it and come on so we can eat before Neji goes crazy of hunger." Shikamaru whispered to me.

I nodded and followed after my friends from time to time looking back just in case Naruto tells my brother that he saw me. When we were all done eating our food we all started heading home. Neji went one way but me and Shikamaru walked in silence for a while before he went a different way also. I finally got home and noticed the living room light was on and so was a few other lights. I got my key out the door and unlocked it. When I got in the house I heard my brother yelling about something I thought it would be best to ignore it because my brother was crazy when he was angry. But I couldn't help but listen while I was taking off my shoes and that's when I noticed another pair of shoes by the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I heard my brother say.

There was a mumbled response but I couldn't hear nor understand it, but I knew it was a guy for sure. I was thirsty so I walked toward the kitchen. I don't know if my brother has a Sasuke detector or something but always knows when I get home.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out to me in a questioning way.

"Yeah?" I asked but I wanted to avoid going into the living room.

"Are you going in the kitchen?" Itachi asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you bring me a cup of water?" Itachi asked still in the living room.

"Sure," I said. Great now I have to go in there.

"Can you stop it? Why don't you go to sleep?" I heard Itachi ask the person in the living room with him.

I heard the voice now but I couldn't recognize it. "Stop yelling at me," the voice said.

I got the cup of water and walked into the living room to be shocked by seeing Naruto pulling at my brother's hair.

"Stop it," Itachi said slapping Naruto's hand away.

"Here," I said handing the cup to Itachi.

I tried to walk back out the room but my brother talking stopped me.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked.

"I went to the library and then I went to eat with Neji and Shika." I said honestly hopefully he doesn't ask where I ate.

"Oh okay," was my brother's response which shocked me because he normally questions me about my whereabouts. It must be because Naruto is here right now.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked looking at my brother giving Naruto the water.

"He's drunk right now," Itachi said looking at his friend with sad but irritated eyes.

"Why? Weren't you with him tonight?" I asked.

That made him look at me like I insulted him. "Yeah I was with him but I didn't think he would get like this he hasn't been like this for a while. Something must have happened that made him act this way today. I am just worried about this idiot." Itachi said with sincerity.

"Well he will be fine tomorrow. I am going upstairs." I said and turned to walk out the room but Itachi spoke before I did.

"Sasuke, Naruto will be staying with us for a while. Is that okay?" Itachi asked in a concerned voice that didn't sound normal on him.

I turned to look at my brother and noticed he was staring at the now sleeping blonde. What is their relationship? It is driving me crazy that I don't know. I know my brother cares about him a lot but what is it.

"Sure I don't mind," I said and walked out the room before my brother could speak again.

I had to get away from them two it was just weird and it irritated me. I sat by my laptop that was on my desk and opened up my message board to Shikamaru.

 _ **To: Shika**_

 _ **Shika I can't believe what I came home to man. Naruto is downstairs in my living room drunk off his ass. Itachi asked me if it would be okay if he stayed here for a while.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

I sent my message to Shikamaru and got up to change out of my school uniform. I went to my bathroom and heard a loud crash downstairs, so I ran downstairs to check what was going on. I came in the living room to see my brother had pinned Naruto to the couch while he was struggling to move out of my brother's grip.

"Naruto, calm down it's me Itachi. You will be okay calm down." Itachi kept saying like it was a chant. Eventually Naruto stopped struggling and laid against Itachi. Itachi turned to his side and started to hug him.

"What happened?" I asked. My brother jumped he must have not noticed that I came in.

"He has bad nightmares so he thrashed around and got freaked out when I tried to calm him." Itachi said all that while he was holding his best friend in a close hug.

Before I could stop myself I asked, "what is your relationship with him?" I asked.

Itachi looked at me shocked by my question. "What do you mean little brother?" Itachi asked like he didn't get what I meant.

"Are you two dating?" I asked honestly.

A soft smile graced my brother's lips that I never saw before and he looked at Naruto and brushed his hair out his face. "No were not dating. He likes someone else and I am interested in woman. He is just my best friend and I worry about him. But he does mean a lot to me." Itachi said honestly. Then my brother turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Why are you interested in my friend?" Itachi asked in a voice I didn't like one bit.

I glared at him and walked out the room to the stairs. When I got to my room I noticed that a message was on my computer waiting to be responded too.

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Damn did you ask your brother why? I would if I was you. But I am going to sleep pick me up in the morning.**_

 _ **From: Shikamaru**_

Such a lazy bastard. Why didn't I ask my brother why? I really should have. I yawned I realized maybe it would be best if I went to sleep also. It was a long day today. I already had my pajamas on so all I needed to do would be brush my teeth. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and fell right to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.. I hope you enjoyed and I can't believe it took me so long to post.**_

 _ **Let me know what other story you want to be posted..**_

 _ **I have 4 choices you can pick from for me to post next week Sunday. Whatever gets the most votes I will post it.**_

 _ **Momma's Boy chapter 6 (my poll for this story is still up for the reader's that read this story)**_

 _ **Getting Married to a Bastard chapter 1 (new story Sasuke and Naruko)**_

 _ **The Wolf that chases The Fox chapter 11**_

 _ **Ninja Traveling chapter 1 (new story haven't decided the pair for sure)**_

 _ **Make sure you tell me in the messages or in the review section what you want to be posted I am now letting my viewers make the choice of what I post.. So place your votes from these choices and that is what will be posted the following Sunday..**_

 _ **The next chapter you will get a little more insight about Naruto and why he is the way he is.. And the student candidates get presented.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter Naruto starts to tell Sasuke what he should do with the campaign for student council president.. This story will be NaruSasu just to let everyone know.**_

 _ **Once again didn't get no second chapters done so here is another story that is getting a third chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

I woke up actually excited to start the day after all Naruto was in my house this early in the morning and that means I can get to know him more now. Itachi said he will be staying with us for a while I am still curious as to why he would be staying with us and not his own family. As I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen I heard Itachi and Naruto talking rather loudly in the kitchen so I started to walk by them quietly.

"Itachi, I didn't ask you to bring me here. Why am I here to begin with?" Naruto complained as I heard Itachi making food.

"Naruto, you were in the red light district drinking at a bar and I happen to be your next of kin. They will always call me when it involves you. What did I tell you about that neighborhood?" Itachi lectured like a parent.

"Itachi I get that I made you my beneficiary for my money and all but it's not like I am spending it on hoes or something like that. I have my apartment there and I work at a restaurant around there." Naruto defended himself.

"I know where you work. Did you forget that I had to pick you up after you beat up that customer?" Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"He deserved it. Hey look on the bright side I didn't get fired." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I don't care what you say about that shitty ass apartment you have over there we are getting your shit and you're staying here understand?" Itachi said still sounding like a scolding parent.

"I get that you don't like the way I live my life and that your worried about me but I am still going to live in that shitty ass apartment." Naruto said.

"No you're not, do you want me to tell Iruka-sensei where you live?" Itachi said.

"God Itachi you sound like a damn parent. You're not my father your my best friend." Naruto said.

I had to hold back a chuckle to that because he really does sound like one.

"Whatever Naruto, go get ready for school. Your bag and clothes are in the downstairs bathroom." Itachi said.

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled and walked out the kitchen.

I waited a few minutes before going in the kitchen to not make it seem like I was ease dropping. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Itachi was making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning little brother," Itachi said.

I was about to say something when Naruto came back in the kitchen with his hair wet and his shirt scuffled. Wow his body is fit.

"Morning Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi turned to look at Naruto and glared at him.

"Get your clothes on Naruto." Itachi said threw gritted teeth.

Naruto grabbed his shirt and smirked. "What you don't like what you see?" Naruto said in a teasing tone toward my brother.

Itachi gave him a death glare but Naruto ignored it and started to button up his shirt. My god his body is perfect.

"You're going to go outside with your hair wet like that?" I asked.

Naruto and Itachi looked at me like I had two heads and that confused me.

"Do you want to dry it for me?" Naruto said in what sounded like a suggestive tone to me.

"Naruto!" Itachi said irritated.

I swear these two are weird as hell. I took a pancake off of the plate and stood up to leave.

"Not going to school with us?" Itachi asked.

"Nope I got to go pick up Shika," I said and started to head for the door.

"Why don't we pick him up?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Because that would involve picking up the other two." Itachi said and Naruto sighed at Itachi's way of treating my other two friends.

"I only have to pick up Shika today the other two went to school early." I said when I was by the door.

"Okay then we can go pick him up with you." Naruto said not giving me or my brother a choice in the matter.

"Yes we can pick him up then little brother." Itachi said ushering me to sit down.

It was too quiet when we started to eat breakfast and the first thing I learned about Naruto was that my brother controlled his money and spending and that Naruto can eat enough for one hundred people it's ridiculous. When we went to pick up Shikamaru, Shikamaru was shocked and it weirded him out that we were driving with my brother and his friend that I happen to be interested in.

We all got out the car and I saw Neji and Kiba having a problem with some older kids so I walked up to them.

"What's going on Neji?" I said and the older kid glared at me.

"They are trying to give us a hard time and Kiba didn't care to let them talk to us disrespectfully." Neji said.

"We don't have no problem with you kid we have one with your friends though so you should move around or you'll get hurt with them too." The guy said.

Is he serious?

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Then we have a problem." I said.

The guy talked more but I didn't care to listen when the guy tried to swing on me I was bracing myself for a fight when everything stopped.

"What are you doing?" it was Naruto.

"Uzumaki," the guy said. The guys that were with that guy seemed to take a step back. If I was to be correct they all seemed scared of him.

Naruto put a smile on his face that even made me and my friends scared. "What did I say about fighting on school grounds? I thought I made it clear to you last time." Naruto said in tone that made my blood run cold.

Before I could see anything the guy was on the floor holding his stomach and grunting. His friends pulled him away from Naruto and us.

"Naruto, what did I tell you?" Itachi said walking up to us and looked extremely menacing even for me.

"I had to punish him for trying to put his hands on Sasuke and once again I had to remind him to stop fighting. I could have had Kisame do it." Naruto said walking toward my brother.

As he walked past me he put his hand in my hair and shook me.

"Sasuke, you know you have detention for starting a fight, right?" Naruto said walking off with my brother.

Wait, did he say I had detention? My friends were staring at me with shocked expressions accept Shikamaru.

"What?" I said.

"Dude he just gave you detention and" Kiba said but didn't finish Neji did.

"He protected you," Neji said.

Shikamaru seemed to like what he seen because he smirked at me then put his lazy expression back on his face.

We went to class and the day seemed to go by so quick. At the end of the day when I had detention at the designated area for detention I saw the boy that got hit by Naruto and a teacher that kind of reminded me of an interrogator.

"You must be Uchiha?" the teacher said. "I am Ibiki sensei, Naruto told me to tell you that you need to go to the student council office." Ibiki sensei said.

I was shocked but ignored the glaring douchebag and walked out the classroom to the student council office. When I knocked they must have not heard me because there was still arguing going on.

"NARUTO!" Itachi screamed.

What did he do now? I knocked harder and once again no one heard me. That was until the door was abruptly pulled open to show a furious Itachi an angry blonde and a smiling Naruto.

"Why was I supposed to come here?" I asked my brother.

"Come in," Itachi said and walked toward his desk.

I followed not knowing what else to do but follow what I was familiar with.

"Sasuke, you will be working with me today." Naruto said.

I nodded my head and walked toward him.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"We are going to get your campaign ready for you to run. I am rooting for you." Naruto said smiling at me.

"Okay, why does everyone look so mad?" I whispered.

"They didn't like what I had to say." Was all Naruto said in an aggressive tone.

That is when someone walked into the office and chuckled at the tension in the air.

"What happened here?" the guy known as Kisame said.

"Everyone just is being bent out of shape right now." Naruto said so carelessly.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI I WILL CHOKE YOU!" the furious blonde known as Deidara said coming at him.

Before I could see anything go down Naruto had him against the floor by his neck.

"If you guys don't like it come up with a better idea." Naruto said threw gritted teeth.

Naruto sounded exactly like how he sounded earlier in the day, it was kind of scary. To me it seemed like Naruto had multiple personality disorder.

"Dei, you know not to run up on Naruto." Kisame said sitting in his seat. "'Tachi, is that your little brother?" Kisame said gesturing his head toward me.

"Yeah," Itachi said visibly relaxing.

"Sasuke, this is what you have to do. You got to get people to campaign with you and already have a set people you want to work with." Naruto said focusing on me.

"Yeah it's best to have the people already chosen for each position before the votes." Deidara said relatively calmer.

"Alright, I as you know am president. Itachi is vice. Deidara there is secretary. Sasori, wherever he is, is treasurer. Commission of Spirit is Yahiko. Commission of Sports is two people Konan and Nagato. The enforcer to make sure everything is straight in the halls, up to par with the dress code, and stopping fights would be Kisame." Naruto said then looked at me. "So, who would go where for you?" Naruto asked.

"Me, I would obviously be president. Shikamaru would be vice. Neji would be treasurer. Kiba would be enforcer. I would have to talk to other people in order to tell you more." Sasuke said.

"Okay well figure it out and let me know so we can make you posters with everyone on it. Instead of just you and your friend. Your good for the day. Tomorrow you will come back here so we can post your posters everywhere." Naruto said with a smile.

"What are they really mad about?" I asked quietly.

"Itachi has been mad at me since this morning because I don't want to live with you guys. As for Deidara he's just being a little bitch about my decision making for the election time." Naruto said.

"Oh," I said and was about to walk out the door when I ran into three people. "Sorry," I said and ran out the class.

I know just who to pick for Sports commissioner, Lee would be great and he would love to challenge Neji and Kiba. I should add some girls but do I really want too. I can try Sakura and Ino. Oh yeah what ever happened to my detention? I decided I wanted to go back and ask Naruto. When I got to the door I just listened.

"Naru, are you serious about this person? Like really, really serious where you want to be with them serious?" I heard Kisame say.

"Yes, I really want to be with this person." Naruto said.

Who could he be talking about? I can't help but feel a ping of jealously for this unknown person.

"How do you think Itachi feels with you know being that way in the red light district?" Deidara asked.

"He told me he is okay with it but doesn't want to rush it, as for what I do in the red light district I don't do anything there." Naruto said.

I thought Itachi told me they were just friends. What the fuck is this about?

"Can I ask you guys something?" Naruto asked his two friends in the room.

"What is it?" I heard Kisame ask in a quiet tone.

"Do you think he likes me back?" Naruto asked.

"I think so, especially how he acts toward you. I don't know who wouldn't like you." Deidara said shocking Sasuke especially because he just got choked by Naruto.

I wish I knew who they were talking about.

"What are you doing little brother?" Itachi said from behind me looking at me suspiciously.

"I was going to ask Naruto why he said I had detention then told me come here." Sasuke said.

At least I was being honest.

"He was just messing with you. He wanted a reason for you to stay after school and talk to him." Itachi said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh," I said turning away to leave but got stopped when the door opened.

"Itachi finally back. Hey, Sasuke what you doing here?" Naruto asked.

I had to refrain from blushing but he was so close to my face that I couldn't help it.

"Naruto, let go of my little brother so he can hang out with his friends." Itachi said in an irritated tone. But I think my brother just wanted to help me but I know Itachi will make fun of me later for blushing.

"Oh come on he doesn't have to hang out with them. He can hang out with me." Naruto said in a whining tone.

I actually wouldn't mind that but Itachi seemed really irritated with this situation right now so I wanted to get away. I really need to talk to Shikamaru.

"I am fine I was going to go talk to Shika about who would we want to be for the other positions available." I said and saw the disappointment on Naruto's face and saw the cheeriness in my brother's eyes.

"Later then," Naruto said and walked back into the office. I actually felt bad that he seemed so disappointed by me saying no.

"Don't worry about him little brother he is just whining." Itachi said.

"And you look rather happy that I'm not staying. Why?" I asked.

"No reason," Itachi said in a cheery way with a smirk on his face and walked into the office.

A part of me the evil part of me wants to stay just to fuck with my brother but the saner part of my head said hell no don't stay go talk to Shikamaru, so that's what I did.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey, where are you guys?" I said to Shikamaru on the phone.**

" **At a maid café around the block." Shikamaru said sighing.**

" **Kiba wanted to go, huh?" I asked.**

" **Yes but Neji also wanted to go because there was a girl he likes here. Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Shikamaru asked.**

" **I guess it was a ruse but I need to talk to you alone. Do you think you can get away from them?" I asked.**

" **Sure, where do you want to meet?" Shikamaru said.**

" **At the park." I said.**

" **Aight, I will be there in ten minutes." Shikamaru said and hung up.**

(End Call)

I started walking toward the park and wasn't surprised that Shikamaru got there before me.

I smirked at him at he just rose his eyebrow at me and we entered the park to talk to each other in our own spot we had since we were kids, not even Kiba and Neji knew of this spot.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru said climbing up the tree and sitting on the branch.

"So, yesterday my brother told me that they were only friends and that he just really cares about Naruto and that he likes woman. But when I went to the student council office today everyone was irritated with Naruto and I didn't know what to really say because I didn't understand why I was there. When they finally told me what I was there for I worked with Naruto and he told me to have people ready to take positions in the campaign. I said okay." I was about to continue but Shikamaru held up his hand.

"Just tell me what is bothering you." Shikamaru said slightly irritated.

"Okay, he let me leave after he told me to pick people. I left their office and walked halfway down the hallway that's when I realized I wanted to know why I didn't get real detention like the other boy. But when I went back to ask him they were in a serious conversation about who Naruto likes and mind you Itachi did say that Naruto liked someone. That's what they were talking about in the office and I couldn't find out who but they brought up Itachi and what Naruto does in the red light district." I said basically finishing what I was saying.

"Okay so what's bothering you?" Shikamaru asked raising his eyebrow.

"I think Itachi and Naruto like each other." I said completely flabbergasted at my friend not coming to the same conclusion.

"Naruto doesn't like your brother, Sasuke. Even I can tell that. If they were talking about Itachi being alright with it, then I would think they were talking about you." Shikamaru said shocking me.

"I don't think he likes me." I said putting my head down.

"Sasuke, he pays a lot of attention to you beyond belief. I never even seen your brother pay that much attention to you compared to how Naruto does. Every time you're in something he is there or he is watching you. Do you ever think he is in the red light district to make sure nothing happens to you? What happen that you stopped listening to their conversation?" Shikamaru asked.

"My brother showed up. He wasn't in the room for their conversation. Naruto came out when he heard us talking and asked if I wanted to hang out with him but I said I wanted to hang out with you and then he got disappointed and went back into the office. Which made Itachi really happy that I rejected Naruto." I said.

"See your brother knows he likes you. But he also cares about Naruto and won't reject Naruto's advances on you as long as you're okay with it. Ask your brother," Shikamaru said.

"Ask him what?" I ask.

"If you could go out with Naruto. Tell him you like him and you want to know if he thinks Naruto would be interested in you too. See what he says to you and then tell me." Shikamaru said.

"Wow, I can't believe your telling me to tell my brother that I like his best friend." I said shocked.

"It's not like you'll be lying." Shikamaru said smirking when I felt my face heat up.

"Bastard," I grunted.

When we climbed down the trees my brother started to call my phone.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello," I said.**

" **Sasuke, where are you?" it was Naruto not my brother. Why is he on Itachi's phone.**

" **At the park, about to leave with Shikamaru." I said.**

" **With him, okay well do you want us to come get you?" Naruto said sounding irritated. I heard my brother chuckle in the background.**

" **No, I should be fine." I said and was about to hang up.**

" **Why?" Naruto asked.**

" **Why what?" I said.**

" **Why don't you want to get picked up? Are you avoiding me because you heard my conversation with my friends earlier?" Naruto said.**

" **Naruto you, stupid idiot, give me my phone." Itachi said. All I heard was shuffling until the phone hung up. I looked at my phone for a minute shocked.**

(End Call)

"Well that was weird." I said.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked as we walked down the street to the trains.

"He knew I heard his conversation earlier." I said.

"Told you," Shikamaru said.

"What did you tell me?" I asked looking at my friend like he was crazy.

"He is well aware of when your around like he can sense you." Shikamaru said.

I think I am starting to get what Shikamaru is saying. When we got on the train I got a few text messages from an unknown number but I still looked at them.

Text:

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Sasuke, sorry if my conversation earlier made you uncomfortable that was definitely not my intention for you to hear like that. Can you tell me what part exactly you heard? -Naruto**_

Did Itachi give him my number? What the hell does he think I heard?

Text:

 _ **To: Naruto**_

 _ **I didn't hear much like I don't know who you like. How did you get my number? -Sasuke**_

I didn't have to wait long for him to reply back to me.

Text:

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Oh so you don't know then. :( I got your number from your brother. Your brother left me at your house by myself because he went to work by Kakashi tonight and won't be back until the morning so I am bored. -Naruto**_

Naruto is at my house by himself? Wasn't he with my brother a few minutes ago? I have to hurry up and get home.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto is at my house alone." I said.

Shikamaru didn't say anything just nodded his head.

When the train stopped I jumped off and ran toward my house leaving Shikamaru in the dust. I didn't want Naruto to go in my room. When I got to my house I slipped in my house quietly but not quiet, enough because Naruto heard me and walked out of the kitchen.

"You got here pretty fast." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I just didn't want you to burn the house down." I said with a slick smirk.

"Oh so you don't want what I am cooking okay." Naruto said walking into the kitchen again.

I ran toward the kitchen to find out what he was cooking and got a really big surprise going in there. He made a tomato salad with smothered steak and white rice. My mouth started to water and I had to wipe the drool away from my mouth.

"Why are you in here?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow like he was challenging me to say something.

Before I could speak my stomach growled and Naruto let out a laugh that made me grin. But the grin went away as soon as I noticed Naruto stop laughing.

"You Uchiha's really need to lighten up. It's okay to smile and laugh once in a while. But come on sit down so I can feed you." Naruto said setting up the table in the kitchen and not the dining room.

I just sat down and watched him set up a plate for Itachi and put it in the microwave with it wrapped up and had a little note on it. I didn't know what the note said but I was intending on finding out later.

I noticed he started setting up a plate for the both of us, me first then himself. I noticed he gave me a lot of tomatoes on my salad.

"Did you find out who you want to join you in the student council?" Naruto asked abruptly.

I shook my head no, "not yet got to ask a few people at school tomorrow." I said eating my rice and steak shocked that Naruto knows how to cook.

"Do you have any ideas on how you're going to get the student votes?" Naruto asked.

This conversation alone shocked me because he actually seems professional.

"Not yet, but I am sure Shika will have an idea." I said. That's when I felt it the air got cold. I didn't want to look at Naruto but I had too.

When I looked up at him his face turned cold like he didn't like the idea of me and Shikamaru as friends.

"Do you not like Shika?" I ask.

That seemed to get his attention and drain away some of his irritation.

"It's not that. Are you in a relationship with him?" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"No, he is just my best friend and he likes girls." I said.

"And you don't?" Naruto questioned.

"I never had a relationship and never have been interested in anyone." I said nervously.

"So, you don't like anyone right now?" Naruto asked looking depressed.

Maybe, just maybe he does like me. But I couldn't tell him I was interested in him.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh," Naruto said and started to pick his food up and started to pack it up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just going to go out for a while. I will be back." Naruto said not even looking at me.

Naruto was done finishing packing up his food and started to head toward the door and walked out. I waited for a while then followed him out and knew exactly where he was going: red light district. As I followed him I realized I left my phone at the house. Naruto was surrounded by girls the minute he got there. I got close enough where I was able to hear him.

"Naru, you haven't been around in a while." A girl whined.

"Well you know I have to go to school Leila." Naruto said in a smooth voice.

I was about to follow them when I got pulled back by someone I recognized as that boy that got punched by Naruto at school. I got yanked so hard that I yelped in pain from hitting the ground hard. All I knew was that I lost Naruto after that.

"Hey Uchiha, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" the guy said.

"None of your damn business." I said getting up.

Before I could get all the way someone hit me from behind and I had to prevent myself from hitting my face on the pavement.

"Naru, someone is about to get beat up over there, he seems to be so young to be over here." I heard a girl say.

Naruto turned around fast and made eye contact with me. He didn't hesitate and ran at the guys and started to hit the main guy. A lot of the other guys ran but some stayed around and tried to fight Naruto only to get knocked on their ass by him.

I finally stood up and made a grab at Naruto only to almost get punched by someone. Naruto pulled me out the way and he took the hit then basically body slammed the boy who did it. When the fighting was over he started to pull me out of the red light district. We got to the house without saying a word and that's the moment I knew I was in deep shit. Naruto threw me in the house and locked the door only to grab me by the arm again and throw me on the couch and climbed on top of me.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THAT NEIGHBORHOOD?" Naruto screamed growled in my face.

I bit my lip because I was actually thinking of a cautious way to tell him why I followed him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BROTHER WOULD HAVE DONE TO ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU BECAUSE OF ME!" Naruto continued to scream.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I won't accept your apology until you tell me why you were there." Naruto said calming down visibly.

"I was worried about you," I whispered and didn't look him in the eye.

"Sasuke, you don't need to worry about me. I will be just fine." Naruto said getting off of me.

"How can you tell me not to worry about you but you worry about me?" I asked irritated.

Naruto was about to say something but I knew I wouldn't like it so I cut him off before he could start.

"And don't say it's because your best friends with my brother because that's bullshit. I don't worry about you because your my brother's best friend." I screamed at him and saw the shock in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that because that would have been a lie." Naruto said honestly.

"Then why?" I said sitting next to him.

Naruto turned away from me.

"Naruto, tell me." I said firmly.

"I can't, I have to go take the food to your brother. Do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have to do my homework. But thank you for dinner it was delicious." I said walking to my stairs.

Naruto stayed on the couch for a while and that's when I decided I didn't want Naruto to go to the red light district anymore.

"Naruto," I called to him as I was half way on the stairs.

He just turned to me to prove he was listening.

"For your earlier question, I am interested in someone and they are rather close to me." I said.

I walked upstairs but I saw the shock on his face. I had to keep myself from chuckling at the shocked reaction he gave me. Tomorrow is definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **It is getting intense between the two. But the question is does Itachi really not mind his little brother and his best friend liking each other? And all the protecting Naruto did in this chapter he should get a medal...**_

 _ **I am still taking November requests for any of my stories if you still want to request. But if no one request anymore after today and tomorrow the request I do have I am going to change the dates for all of them. And put at least three stories a week.**_

 _ **In December I will be posting whenever and there will be an order to the stories.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I don't know if I will be uploading for a while because the site is acting funny. It won't let me upload anything to DocManager so I'm not sure how long it will take for it to stop doing that. I have things I want to add to it but it's not letting me. So after tomorrow if it's not working then we're going to be shit out of luck until it starts working for me. I know I haven't posted this one in a while but here it is.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

In the morning both Itachi and Naruto weren't home. Naruto must not have come home. I had to call Shikamaru and tell him that I would be there soon to go to school with him. Of course the fool was sleeping. I also called Neji and Kiba on three way, and told them to meet me and Shikamaru by the train station so we could take it together. They all agreed of course. So, here I am now heading to the train station with Shikamaru to meet Kiba and Neji.

Did I make a mistake yesterday when I told Naruto I liked someone? I am not sure if I messed up. Maybe I should ask my brother. No that wouldn't be a good idea seeing as the person I like is his best friend.

As I walked to the train station with Shikamaru my mind wouldn't really get off the thought that Naruto wasn't there at my house in the morning and neither was my brother. It was bothering me.

"Sasuke, what's bothering you that you have been ignoring us since we all got here?" Kiba asked.

"My bad, I have something on my mind." I said not really trying to talk about my troubles at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as we got off the train.

"No one was at my house this morning when I woke up. I didn't really like the thought." I said telling them partial reason to my troubles to satiate them.

Shikamaru was staring at me from the corner of his eye but I just kept walking ahead. When we got to the school I spotted my brother's car and saw him talking to Kisame looking really irritated about something.

"Guys, I have to go talk to my brother really quick about something so I will catch up with you later." I said walking away from all of them including Shikamaru.

They all nodded letting me go toward my brother. Kisame saw me coming so Itachi turned to me before I even said anything. Kisame walked away letting us be alone.

"What's wrong with you Itachi?" I ask.

"Nothing you have to worry about little brother. Sorry I couldn't be around last night. Did you choose who was going to be in your team for the student council? We need the names later today." Itachi asked.

"I am going to talk to everyone today. Where were you two in the morning?" I asked.

"What do you mean Naruto should have been there?" Itachi said tilting his head to the side in confusion. It is rare when I see confusion on my brother's face so he must really be shocked.

"Well he wasn't," I said about to walk away until I saw the blonde coming with Deidara.

"Naruto?" Itachi looked at him with a questioning look. Then he face-palmed. "Deidara, what did you do to Naruto's ears?" Itachi said walking up to grab Naruto's face to check his ears and to take down the headband that Naruto was currently wearing.

"He already had his ears pierced so I just gave him studs. That headband is what he was wearing when he came to my house this morning." Deidara said as he put his arms up in defense.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Naruto said with a smile that seemed to taunt my brother.

I felt my eyebrows rise at his comment especially because he was student council president. It's not like earrings were forbidden but student council president tends to be tidy but Naruto was anything but that.

"Can I get my ears pierced too?" I suddenly asked before I could stop myself.

Itachi and Naruto both looked at me shocked. Deidara didn't stick around though he ran before he could get Itachi's rage. Itachi and Naruto both scared him and he didn't want to get involved with their anger.

"Why would you want your ears pierced?" Itachi asked aggression was clearly in his tone.

I wasn't really sure if the aggression was pointed toward me or Naruto at the moment though, but I was hoping it was Naruto. I didn't really want the anger that was oozing out of my brother at the moment.

"I don't know I am just curious about it." I said not sure why I said it to begin with.

Itachi looked like he was about to set someone on fire I just wasn't sure if it was me or Naruto he wanted to set on fire.

"You would look good with your ears pierced but I wouldn't recommend it." Naruto said and he walked away leaving me surprised and Itachi calmer.

"Wait why?" I asked calling out to Naruto.

"Because I am sure the person you like doesn't want you to do that type of thing." Naruto said in a cold detached voice that made me shiver.

Itachi walked toward me slightly shocked making a face like he was asking me what I said to Naruto to make him act that way. Itachi might be mad at Naruto, but he still cares about him, that is at least obvious.

"Itachi, I will see you in class." Naruto said walking away quickly.

"What happened between you two?" Itachi asked the moment Naruto was out of earshot.

"I just told him I liked someone. I didn't say who it was." I said defending myself against my brothers accusing eyes.

"Who do you like? And if it's anyone from here don't let him know who it is because… never mind." Itachi said.

"I like... hang on, what were you going to say?" I started to tell him who I liked but then caught myself wanting to know what he was going to say.

"Nothing little brother, just be home later so we can have dinner." Itachi said starting to walk away. "Oh yeah come after school when you have everyone for the positions they will be in." Itachi said and was gone.

"What was that bastard going to say?" I mumbled and walked away to my class before the bell, getting there just in time.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked when we were on our break after one of our classes.

"I don't even know." I said honestly.

"I saw that he had piercings on. Do you want to leave the class for a second to get something to drink?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, hang on really quick." I said walking up to Sakura and Ino.

When I walked up to them they both seemed shocked for me to even be in their presence.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be in the student council, with me as president, Shika as vice, Neji as treasurer, and Kiba as enforcer. Sakura I would like for you to be secretary and Ino I would like for you to be Commissioner of Spirit. And I was going to ask Lee if he wanted to be the Commissioner of Sports. What do you think?" I asked.

"I would love to join." Sakura said rather quickly.

"Me too," Ino said with a smile.

"Good to know then sign your names where your job is placed." I said and they did.

Then I immediately walked out the room with Shikamaru in the quest to find Lee because I knew he was going to be a handful.

"Lee is in Neji's class. Don't forget that they have to sign their names too." Shikamaru said walking to the next class.

"Is Neji here and Lee?" I said asking Tenten one of their classmates.

"Yeah hang on, Neji, Lee, Uchiha is looking for you." Tenten said then turned back to us. "I heard that you were going for the student council position. Do you have room for someone to be the Commissioner of Sports?" Tenten asked.

"I could use one more person. I was going to ask Lee but if you don't mind working with him then you can both be it." I said.

"Sure," Tenten said and signed the paper leaving room for Lee.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Neji asked.

"Sign it," I said.

"Why am I the treasurer?" Neji asked.

"Because I trust you with money." I said simply.

"Oh okay," Neji said signing the form in complete understanding.

I knew I would see him later so me and Shikamaru walked away waving good-bye so we could find Kiba before are break was over. I want to get all this done before I see Naruto later so he could compliment me for my diligent work. I stopped for a split second to look out the window and saw Naruto again in his gym class with my older brother. He has his hair pushed back out of his face with a bandana sweat coming down his face.

I found myself face palming because I can't believe how creepy I look or sound even to myself.

"Sasuke, do you think we can get away from this window before he notices your gawking at him." Shikamaru said pulling me away from the window.

When we got away from the window we found Kiba's loud ass in the matter of seconds especially seeing as he is one of the loudest people in our grade.

"Sasuke, Shika, what are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked laughing with Hinata and Choji.

Our other friend Shino happened to be in class three basically away from everybody accept from our friend Shuzumi, the only girl that isn't obsessed with me. I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want to have anything to do with the student council or I would have chosen her instead of Sakura or Ino.

"Hey guys," Shuzumi said coming out the class with a bored looking Shino behind her while we were talking to Kiba and Choji.

"Hey Shuzumi, Shino, how is your class?" I asked.

"It's boring; no one went to our middle school in this class, right Shino?" Shuzumi said.

Shino just nodded his head.

"So, what did you want from me Sasuke?" Kiba asked interrupting their conversation.

"Sign your name for the student council." I said quickly trying to get out of here because I spotted Itachi in the hallway and I want to talk to him while I have the chance.

Kiba signed it and I didn't even give anyone the chance to talk anymore to me because I ran off toward where I saw my brother heading too.

"Itachi," I called out to him.

"Little brother, what do you need?" Itachi asked quietly as he was pulling Deidara by his hair to wait.

"This is the list on who is going to be on the student council with me." I said holding the paper out for my brother to grab instead getting it grabbed from someone behind me.

I turned around face to face with Naruto, the guy I found myself attracted too. But this isn't something I have seen before. He is full of sweat and drying himself off with a towel. That was when I realized where I was. I am by the locker room.

"Naruto, what the fuck is you doing? Fuck man stop holding up the line." A guy from behind Naruto demanded.

"Shut the hell up Hidan." Naruto said looking at the list then looking behind him to look at the guys behind him then back to me with a warm smile that made my heart jump. "Thanks Sasuke I will look it over. Just come to the student council office after school or at lunch time." Naruto said handing the paper back to Itachi who was glaring at him.

"Hurry up Naruto," Itachi said still holding Deidara by the might I add.

"Calm down Itachi, shit man you're like his wife. Stop fucking nagging the man." A guy with grayish silver hair and a few piercings on his ears.

"Shut up Hidan," Itachi said glaring at the guy named Hidan as the other guy walked in the locker room.

"Don't bother with him Itachi." Another guy said following after the guy named Hidan.

"Thanks Kakuzu," Itachi said and turned back to me.

"Who were those guys?" I asked.

"The first one is a problem child his mother should have aborted." Itachi said making Deidara laugh.

I was actually quite shocked that Itachi said what he did especially because Itachi normally got along with people well.

"Wow, Itachi you made a joke." Deidara said laughing.

"Shut up, and the second one is his friend that I happen to get along with." Itachi said sighing.

"Oh," is all I said.

"You see mini Itachi, Itachi doesn't like Hidan because Hidan is a... bad influence on our dear Naruto. He doesn't like that they hang out, even though they don't hang outside of school anymore." Deidara said giving me some information.

"Deidara, you keep talking and I will slap you." Itachi said glaring at the blonde.

I just looked away because I knew my brother was mad.

"Okay, I should get going now." I said spinning on my heels to walk away.

"Sasuke, you can come talk to me anytime." Deidara screamed then got hit by my brother.

How much did they really know about my feelings? It seems like they all know something that I don't. Then again they do. They know about Naruto and I don't know really anything aside that his parents aren't around, Itachi is his handler with money, and his name. Oh and that my parents knew his parents. Now it seems like Naruto was probably a delinquent before he got acquainted with my brother. I wish I could know more but how can I approach a subject that seems so taboo for me. It doesn't seem like anyone wants me to know anything about Naruto's past, aside from Deidara that is.

"Hey, how was talking to your brother?" Shikamaru asked when I finally got back to the classroom.

"I just gave him the list." I said.

"Hmm... looked like more than that." Shikamaru said but didn't approach the subject again that was until it got to after school while we walked to the student council room.

"Sasuke, are you going to tell me what's going on with you two today? I know something happened so tell me what it is so I can sleep and not worry." Shikamaru said trailing after me to the student council room.

"Nothing to talk about now, Shika." I said getting to the door knocking on it.

"Come in," it was Deidara who said come in and happen to be the only one that was in the office at the moment.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he told you to come today. He is currently dealing with a problem person with Kisame and your brother." Deidara said then gestured to two seats for me and Shikamaru. "You can sit while you wait." Deidara said then went back onto his computer.

It was at least five minutes of silence before me and Shikamaru heard the door open to arguing amongst three people, who just so happened to be Kisame, Naruto, and Sasori. Itachi happened to be trailing behind them not bothering to listen as he shook his head.

"Naruto, you got company." Itachi said loudly to stop the arguing.

"We will handle this later, incompetent idiot." Naruto mumbled.

I wasn't sure what Naruto was angry about but I do like the look in his eye of pure hostility. But it seemed to change the minute he saw me, his frown went to a smile immediately.

"Hey Sasuke, Nara," Naruto said nodding to Shikamaru and walking to his seat. "Okay, so I looked at your list and thought it was a good touch to add girls in it. That will get more girl votes." Naruto said getting straight down to business.

"Do you think all the people fit in the places I put them?" I asked not sounding as confident as I wanted to be, I could tell Shikamaru and Naruto caught that too.

"You did fine, now all we have to do is get all those people together tomorrow. You have to start setting up for elections before Sai gets ahead of you." Naruto said as he turned to make a copy of something giving it to Deidara when he was finished. "Listen, I am not going to sugar coat this but I think you should go for the older grades votes because there is more of them then there is freshman. If you get your thirty-people list done then we can proceed with the posters for your campaign. I am one hundred percent behind you on this hoping you win and I am sure everyone else in here is too." Naruto said standing up to give a few more papers to Itachi and Kisame.

They both nodded and walked off. It seemed like the student council was really focused on something. I wish I knew what it is but can't find out anything until I get in the student council.

"That's all for today unless you have other questions." Naruto said.

I sighed disappointed because I didn't really want to leave his side. I liked hearing him talk and seem to take things serious especially seeing as it doesn't seem like he takes his life serious most of the time. I shook my head though knowing I had to leave before I never left.

"I guess I will see you two out then." Naruto said standing up with us.

I saw from the corner of my eye Itachi's eyebrow raise on what Naruto was doing but not voice it loudly shocking me if I was being honest.

"Sasuke, I won't be home until after eleven tonight so go to bed early." Itachi voiced before I left.

I just shook my head yes not really caring but I was wondering if Naruto was going to be by our house tonight and I was hoping he would be because I wanted to be around him. The walk though was completely quiet and I wasn't sure if the silence was good but every time I glanced Naruto's way he seemed at peace.

"You two be careful on your way home. I should be by your house after the student council meeting so see you there." Naruto said as he was done walking us to the door.

I walked quietly with Shikamaru out the gates until we got to the park we always sit by and sat at the swings.

"That was unusual," Shikamaru said quietly.

I nodded my head not looking at anything in particular but I know Shikamaru knew I nodded.

"Do you really thinks he don't like you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, he could but I don't honestly know." I said.

"I think he does, now tell me what happened that was bothering you so much earlier." Shikamaru said.

"Nobody was home earlier, I told him last night I liked someone. Then he went to the Red-Light district only for him to get me out of a fight with those guys from before." I said honestly.

"You followed him there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah but that's not the point." I said shaking my hand at him.

"Okay what is the point?" Shikamaru asked.

"He saved me and then when we got to the house he got on top of me." I said unsure.

"I really don't see how you don't think he likes you." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"He might but how do I find out if he does?" I asked.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I couldn't do that would if he doesn't like me and I make it uncomfortable for both of us? He is staying with us." I said slightly freaked out by the suggestion.

"You won't know unless you try. What does he do in the Red-light district anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't really know. I know Itachi was saying he works at a restaurant and sometimes he drinks at a bar there." I answered.

As we got off the train we went our separate ways and I had thoughts in my head that were similar to what Shikamaru has been saying all day. Maybe I should just be honest and tell Naruto what I feel. When I got home I decided to stay in the living room and do my homework only to fall asleep. The only reason I woke up was because I felt someone carrying me I assumed it was Itachi until I felt something soft on my cheek.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto said.

NARUTO kissed MY cheek. I think I just died and went to heaven. Am I asleep? I pinched myself to see and realized it hurt and that made a smile come to my face I was so happy. So, he does like me.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I can honestly say I stopped knowing where I wanted to go with this one but now I do again.**_


End file.
